


Reader’s Milk (short)

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: The Homelander loves his milk
Relationships: the homelander/reader
Kudos: 35





	Reader’s Milk (short)

I froze as Homelander corner me in my studio, it was late and I was alone working on the latest project until Homelander showed up. He seem to notice how uncomfortable I am around him. Last week at the New Year's party when Homelander kept staring at me I felt scared and I think that's what start this whole weird situation up. I always seem to see him everyday that week, I felt uncomfortable as if I some how getting him off or something. I was planning on leaving this job even if getting a new job which paid whole lot less but to be far away from him would be worth it. "why so scare?" he ask me but I'm couldn't breathe my heart beating so fast. He leans in and kiss me couldn't move since Im wedge up against the wall behind me. He tears my shirt and bra like tissue paper, he start to suck at my nipple. I froze in horror what if he start to bite and I know even a nibble would lose a boob. To my horror my boobs are starting leaking milk, "ever since I notice you leaking milk a week ago I couldn't stop thinking about drinking you dry." he said moaning against your breast like he's your baby. I suddenly came wet, I went red with embarrassment that I getting turn on. "Homelander... I need to go now." I tremble but he didn't stop and could tell how arouse you are. He start smearing your tits milk all over your chest then left up your long skirt and start to rub your wet panties and I moan out loud suddenly as his poke into my hole. Didn't notice that he is pulling out his hard dick and drove it in my hole tearing your panties in the progress. I didn't care by this point since I'm moaning so much and playing with my tits getting milk all over Homelander's suit but he don't seem to care but focusing on fucking me up against the wall. He came hard in me fulling me up like I am pregnant and let me drop to the ground and he rub the rest of the cum out all over me on my hair, face and chest. "I see you next week then." I wasn't really listening since I am still in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Had been awhile since I post a story since pass 3 been working full time so I won’t be able to post much work so I focus more on one short stories.


End file.
